


Haven't you heard?

by Starfate



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base - SNL Sketch
Genre: Drabble, Shameless objectivication, Swearing, tini tiny drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfate/pseuds/Starfate
Summary: In which you are a medic, and get to see if rumours of Kylo Ren being a punk ass bitch are to be trusted
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader





	Haven't you heard?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when the sketch just came out, don't judge me.

You did not know what idiot had spread the rumor that Kylo was a punk ass bitch, who weighted 30 pounds wet, but he did not know what he was talking about.

Like at all.

And frankly, you would like to punch him in the face right now for leaving you so wholy unprepared for the truth. 

A truth laying splayed out in front of you.

‘Ma’am, he has a bowcaster wound in his lower abdomen and lightsaber wounds on his shoulder, face and leg,’ your assistant reported, snapping you out of your daze.

It was your task to keep him alive and you knew full well that if Kylo died in your care, you would not surive him by more than a minute.

Thus,you shifted into your professional mode and went to work.

Well semi professional. 

If your extensive care to keep his eight pack as unscarred as possible was really necessary, was debatable. But it would be a shame to not try and safe something as perfect as that.

Coz hot damn, it was not only the force he had trained in. 


End file.
